Jack Atlas (manga)
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | age = 19 | gender = male | occupation = Professional Duelist | relatives = * Rex Goodwin (father) | affiliation = * D1GP * Signers * Yliaster | manga deck = King | related pages = Phoenix Whirlwind }} Jack Atlas is the current King of Duelists within New Domino City and is a rival of Yusei Fudo just like in the anime, although within the manga they have no past. Personality Jack's personality within the manga is quite sadistic and uptight as he believes that he is the true top Duelist, and no one can beat him. In comparison, his anime counterpart did believe in those things whilst he was the King, but began to drift away from them when he experienced life being alone. Whilst the anime incarnation of Jack eventually sees the error of his ways and reforms, this has yet to be shown in the manga. He believes that other Duelists and their feelings are worthless, as seen when he drove over broken Duel Runners, claiming that they were driven by useless and weak people. Biography History .]] Jack along with Kalin were children who grew up in a facility owned by Rex Goodwin to find those who were born to hold the Duel Dragon cards. Both showed high promise. During one night, Kalin decided to Duel Jack as the two acted completely different to their opponents, that being that Kalin treated them with respect whereas Jack taunted them for losing. During the Duel, Kalin decided to let Jack win due to how winning was more important to him to which Rex rewarded him with the "Burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend" card. Annoyed by this, Kalin stole the card and set explosives off in the building, running away in the process. This fueled Jack with hatred as Kalin had stolen his Duel Dragon. Jack was later revealed to have some history with Akiza Izinski, as seen in her flashback. She reminded herself that he was the only one to defeat her in a Turbo Duel. Pre-D1GP After Yusei's Duel with the Skeleton Knight, Jack appeared in Satellite under the orders of his father, Rex Goodwin. .]] Seeing Yusei drive past, Jack attacked him with Dark Highlander, causing him to almost crash. Jack then burst out of the rubble of his Duel Runner, challenging Yusei to a Duel, to which Yusei rejected. Yusei then drove off, with Jack in pursuit, who was annoyed as no Duelist runs away from him, to which he then ordered "Dark Highlander" to attack Yusei again. With the attack about to hit, Yusei Summoned "Junk Blader" to defend himself. This is what Jack wanted as it was drawing a card showed that Yusei intended to Duel. Yusei decided to drive toward the hospital while Dueling Jack, therefore would still be able to get Sect there on time. The two then begun the Duel, both going card for card. As the Duel progressed through Satellite, Yusei realised who Jack actually was, the King of the City who had defeated 10 Duelists in a row, and was undefeated. Jack also shocked Yusei with how he trampled over destroyed Duel Runners, showing how he tramples over their feelings. Despite putting up a fight, Yusei falls to Jack's strategy of "Dark Highlander" and an array of Equip Cards. Jack's Feel causes Yusei's Duel Runner to crumble throughout the Duel, and eventually crash, causing Yusei and Sect to fall into the river below. Jack then walks over to Yusei's Duel Runner and picks up his face-down card, which is revealed to be "Synchro Deflector", which could have won Yusei the Duel. Jack throws the card into the river and laughs at Yusei's demise, before driving off. D1GP Preliminaries During the opening ceremonies of the D1GP tournament, Jack emerged before the contestants on his Duel Runner, smirking at them in the process. This annoyed the majority of the contestants including Greiger, Akiza and Bolt as Jack had humiliated them in the past by defeating them so easily. He also saw Crow Hogan and Kalin Kessler, which seemed to please him. He then stated to himself that the D1GP is more of a consolation match, rather than a tournament due to how he's defeated all of the Duelists who have entered. He then declared that the D1GP begins, before returning to his viewing chamber along with Lazar, Rex and Mina Simington. Throughout the Duel, Greiger and Yusei entertained Jack with their back-and-forth moves. Amazed by this, Mina informs Rex that Greiger is known as the "Undefeated Giant", to which Jack then shouts at her, correcting her by stating that "he was" due to the humiliating defeat that he suffered at the hands of the King. After Yusei defeated Greiger, Jack laughed at Greiger's Duel Runner being destroyed by Yusei's Feel, claiming that Greiger is weak in mind, and in Feel. During Akiza's Duel with Sherry LeBlanc, Jack overheard Lazar talking to Rex about them being Psychic Duelists. He was then amazed at how Sherry predicted every single card in Akiza's hand with her "Name Erasure" Spell Card, to which Rex explained that her psychic ability is that she can see cards in her opponent's hand. After Sherry defeats Akiza, Jack observes the rest of the tournament during which Kalin wins his Duel, to which he then stares up at Jack evilly, which Jack merely smirks at. During Crow's Duel with Bolt, Crow's swarm and Synchro Summon tactic shocked Jack, especially when he performs an OTK on Bolt, winning the first round. Jack later appears after Yusei defeats Hunter Pace after Sect beats up all of Hunter's goons. He chases after Sect as Goodwin informed him that Sect owns a dark card to which Jack hopes that it is his which was stolen from him. When Jack catches up to Sect, he challenges him to a Duel to which Sect accepts. Yusei who can't find Sect goes looking for him and when he sees the Duel occurring, Jack tells him that he's next after he's done squishing Sect. As the Duel progresses, Jack seems to have the upperhand Summoning his "Heavenly Wolf King Blue Seirios" and "Dark Highlander", but Sect manages to bring out his new ace, "Demon King Dragon Beelze" to which annoys Jack as it isn't the card he was looking for. Before the Duel can continue, the Skeleton Knight appears and takes Sect away leaving Jack and Yusei puzzled about what just happened. After Sect disappears with the Skeleton Knight, Kalin Kessler appears and threatens Jack about winning the D1GP and to reinforce his threat, Kalin summons Jack's stolen ace, Burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend, but his Duel Disk began to malfunction due to the fact that Kalin used a copy which insulted Jack who went to punch Kalin, but was stopped by Yusei who said violence isn't the answer. Kalin then disappeared with the threat echoing within Jack's head. D1GP Finals Straight away, Jack seeks out Kalin and manages to find him. They then discuss the events of their childhood and how Kalin stole Jack's Duel Dragon. Kalin then threw "Burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend" at Jack, stating that he didn't need it anymore as he had his own, "Void Ogre Dragon". Jack then challenges Kalin to a Duel for how he stole what was most precious to him. Relationships Rex Goodwin Rex Goodwin is revealed to be Jack's father, although it is unknown who his mother is, or her whereabouts. Jack and Rex seem to have a similar relationship to their anime counterparts, as Rex tells Jack what to do, and Jack obeys. That being said, Rex does seem to be very proud of Jack's status as the King and reminds him of his victories frequently. Deck Jack uses a King Deck based around Summoning his ace monster, "Dark Highlander". He also uses an array of Equip Spell Cards to maximize its power as well as to weaken the opponent's monsters thus maintaining him as the most powerful on the field, thus fitting in as his title of the King. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters